


【鏈鋸人】噗浪安價【全員】【台灣國語】

by binbinkoININder



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga), 鏈鋸人, 電鋸人
Genre: Gen, plurk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binbinkoININder/pseuds/binbinkoININder
Summary: https://www.plurk.com/p/o4hjlq大概是波奇塔視角的、全員存活的和平的一天不知道能不能和平過完#安價 #鏈鋸人 #電鋸人
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	【鏈鋸人】噗浪安價【全員】【台灣國語】

波奇塔起床了！住在早川家的波奇塔早上舔舔電次，今天應該是跟電次充滿夢想的一天。

早餐要吃什麼好呢？

今天的早餐是烤焦的吐司邊！可能是平常都吃得太好了，吃起吐司邊時有種特別懷念的感覺。「吐司邊最棒了，不過牛排好像也不錯。」電次把秋做三明治留下的烤焦吐司邊吃得津津有味。秋似乎出門了，帕瓦還在呼呼大睡！

有人來敲門，是誰？

「叮咚！這不是電次嗎？秋君不在啊？」大胸部的漂亮前輩今天穿著可愛的便服，電次差點認不出來。可愛歸可愛，還是不小心小起了嘔吐的味道，電次抹了抹嘴角。「早前輩好像出門了，帕瓦還在睡。」「那就沒辦法了呢！電次你陪我吧。」

姬野前輩要去幹嘛呢？

是充滿小屁孩的幼稚園！姬野前輩絕對是惡魔，一不小心就被香噴噴的前輩給「好耶！」的答應了，結果居然到了這種地方。臭小鬼們野性的本能通通往姬野前輩那裏跑，剩電次跟波奇塔孤零零地被曬在一旁。

遇到誰？

「嗚欸～～～」小屁孩中爆出大哭聲，還以為是哪個小朋友在哭鬧。仔細一看，穿著圍裙的小小紅把手上一整箱的玩具積木全部灑到了地上。電次原本想無視，結果下一秒小小紅又暴哭：「嗚欸！好可怕！電次不要殺我！」所有人停下了動作，全部轉向了電次，像是喪屍盯著獵物的表情－－欸欸欸欸欸？？？！！這下聽起來不就像是我害的嗎？！電次的臉緊揪著，好像被人踢了蛋蛋一樣的難受。

電次該怎麼辦？

乾脆不要思考了吧！電次蹲下去，眾人的眼神仍然扎在他身上「波奇塔！你看！這個積木的顏色跟你一樣欸！」「汪！」那空洞的眼神轉成關愛智障的表情，接著索性無視這個奇怪的少年。只要有我跟波奇塔就好了，電次心裡默默地想著，沒意識到周圍發生了什麼事。

猜拳（剪刀：人類／石頭：魔人／布：惡魔）出現了！

「萬——聖節！！」眼睛跟腦袋一起脫窗的宇宙惡魔出現了！小鬼們非但沒有被嚇、還沒人吐槽現在根本就不是萬聖節。這群小鬼們迅速包圍宇宙惡魔，一邊大叫萬聖節，一邊喊著「不給糖就搗蛋。」似乎把脫窗的腦袋跟眼珠當作特殊化妝或糖果，試圖把他抓下來。  
雖然把姬野前輩留在這裡不太好，但電次對小鬼們已經膩了。更重要的是，他餓了。

電次要去吃什麼呢？

不知怎麼突然就想吃漢堡，想起廣告裡面快樂的大人小孩吃著高熱量的食物，波奇塔應該也會很開心的吧。「闔家歡漢堡包！」電次一推開門，店員們各個擠出跟廣告一模一樣的笑容，這想必是吃了漢堡的關係。電次認不得上面餐點上面的字，直接指向傳單上閃閃發亮的大漢堡。「感謝您點了闔家歡漢堡包！漢堡包！闔家歡！」店員又再次做出誇張的動作，後面漢堡的頭套似乎快要飛出去。「您的闔家歡…」還沒等店員講完，電次馬上抓起漢堡連同包裝紙一起啃下去：「嗯！這就是闔家歡漢堡的味道！好厲害！」

誰也進來店裡？

「帕瓦大人餓了！肉！我要吃肉！」帕瓦只差沒有把門用踹的，見到電次正在大口吃漢堡，馬上大叫「小氣鬼！這塊肉是我的了！」「欸！這是我的！」帕瓦才剛抽走夾層的漢堡肉，電次馬上跳起咬掉大半「哈哈哈！我才不要讓給你！你自己吃自己點的。」「可惡」帕瓦原本還想動手，但聰明可愛的帕瓦馬上想到好方法「人類，我要跟這傢伙一模一樣的。」「闔家歡漢堡……」「只要肉，不然就宰了你。」「好的……」店員的表情活像塑膠人檯定格，但不敢再多說一句招牌台詞。

電次跟帕瓦都吃飽飽了！要去哪裡呢？

吃飽就該來飯後運動！這麼說來突然有了想打雪仗的心情，但是跟帕瓦兩個人實在太無聊了，而且帕瓦老是作弊。電次心裡靈光一閃，雖然公安老是在叫人手不足，不過把大家都叫來打雪仗才好玩嘛，反正只要大家都幹了，那就不算違規囉！想到這麼天才的方法，諾貝爾獎是我的啦！

ＰＩ兩隊各取前三，自骰電次跟帕瓦

帕瓦隊就決定是跟秋還有岸邊了！這樣戰力平衡嗎？  
電次隊是鯊魚魔人跟小小紅！  
「本大爺才不會輸的！」「鏈鋸大人最棒！」野生兒兩邊叫囂著。先別管是怎麼遇到邊喝酒邊在路邊巡（遊）邏（蕩）只差衣服不像街友的岸邊隊長，身為保護人的早川秋的第六感告訴他，再不管管家裡的小屁孩就慘了。至於小小紅為什麼出現在這裡，沒有人想的透「嗚欸－－－－」  
不過該吐槽的點不在這，重點是東京這個時節的雪根本薄到抓在手裡馬上化成水，結果演變成兩派人乾脆拿起路邊的結塊的碎冰投擲。「啊啊啊不要殺我！」小小紅邊尖叫、過人的反射神經巧妙地躲過對面的攻擊，然後再一記華麗的自摔，再起不能。岸邊隊長躲在一旁的自動販賣機，這次連碎冰都不抓就直接掠倒了畢姆－－畢姆下潛閃過，成功存背後襲擊秋！  
電次平常在家裡沒跟帕瓦少吵過，不過這樣正面肉搏的機會可是很少。帕瓦直接劃破手掌變出血之武器，電次反射性地要拉動引擎：「這樣犯規啦！」「犯規！嗶嗶！出局！」畢姆大叫，全身衝出地面要背襲帕瓦！「你們這樣子太過火囉，別忘了這裡是大街上啊。」岸邊不知從哪裡出現，三記手刀就把三人打趴在地上。  
恭喜帕瓦隊獲勝！（？？？）  
「唉，該怎麼辦呢。」岸邊開始後悔當初為何要答應，想必是喝酒讓腦子更糊塗了，現在路上五具屍體（？）該怎麼解決。

電次接下來要幹嘛呢？

睜開眼睛，太陽已經要下山了，或許是打雪仗耗掉太多體力、又或是生理時鐘的關係，電次的肚子咕嚕叫了起來。「嗚痾…回去吃飯了。叫醒帕瓦，不然就你背。」秋即使剛從地上爬起，還是像機器人一樣冷靜的下達判斷。「晚餐吃什麼？」電次邊弄著地上的帕瓦，戳了兩下後決定放棄叫醒。他索性背著，少個拌嘴搶食物的比較省事。「去超市再決定吧。」秋聳聳肩，省去管小屁孩的麻煩，多少有點腦子想晚餐。

晚餐吃什麼？

晚餐是薑汁燒肉！剛好食材遇上超市特賣、又快速上桌，連電次都會做的薑汁燒肉熱騰騰地上桌啦。帕瓦總算不亂丟蔬菜了，不過三個碗裡面應是有兩盤的洋蔥多了一倍。話說剛才還在超市還買了奇怪的點心「那個叫瑪奇瑪…」「是沙其馬。」「電次笨蛋，是沙威瑪！」

飯後睡前倒數第二個事件？

「叮咚」「秋！我來了！」門外響起姬野前輩的聲音，東京的夜晚飄起了小雪，凍到泛紅的雙頰、呼出的氣變淺淺的薄霧，手上提了兩袋剛從便利商店搜刮的戰利品。秋跟姬野前輩寒暄幾句，姬野則把塑膠袋裡的啤酒跟另外特別為未成年人準備的軟飲料放到桌上，垃圾零食一下就堆滿了桌面。「今天是一週一次可以喝酒的特別的日子！」還沒等秋坐下，姬野就佔據了暖桌的一角「啊，事情變得麻煩起來了……」秋跟電次交換了一個不妙的眼神「別喝太醉啊。」「誰叫秋今天早上不在，晚上就拜託讓我過一晚啦。」秋嘆了一口氣，可憐的兩位男性只能屈服在大人的淫威（被抓到太多小把柄／偉大的胸部）下，帕瓦跟喵咪似乎完全沒發現旁邊的低氣壓，大肆地搜刮垃圾零食。  
結果到最後果然還是變成這樣－－兩位女性豪不害臊的躺在客廳，萬幸的是姬野雖然又親了不少次電次，但沒有到處亂吐，或許是因為在別人家裡有稍微節制的關係。秋跟電次輪流洗完澡後，原本還想著要把人拖回床上，但想想為了別讓床遭殃，又懶得再暖被，索性乾脆直接躺回暖桌下。  
「好溫暖啊，晚安，波奇塔。」電次含糊地說著夢話，轉身沉沉睡去。

（完結灑花）


End file.
